Carora Augustus
Carora Augustus '''is one of Huguenotical's tributes. She has achieved victor status and will likely not be participating in any games. Info '''Name: ''Carora Augustus'' '' '' Gender: ''Female'' District: ''10'' Age: ''16'' Weapon: ''Axe'' Strengths/skills: ''Strength, Stamina, Plant/Animal/Poison identification'' Weakness(es): ''Logical thinking (puzzles, etc.), Speed'' Personality: ''A typical, drawly farm girl. Despite her average appearance, Carora boasts some of the best strength in her little town in District 10, and alongside her father was known to be one of the most proficient wood-cutters during the winter. Overall, a kind yet naive young lady who can't seem to break away from District 10.'' Backstory/History: ''A farmer from District 10, she mainly handles activities in the cow barn. Has a mother, Lissa Augustus (42), a father, Charles Augustus (43), and two brothers, Angus and Darian (both 14). In each Hunger Games she is reaped in, her younger brother Angus will always volunteer as male tribute. If the spot is already taken, Angus is brutally ripped off stage by the peacekeepers and tranquilized.'' Token: ''The ball from a broken cow bell - she later has her stylist incorporate it into her arena and chariot outfits.'' Height: ''5'8"'' Fears: ''Fire (there was a barn fire at her home when she was younger), Lightning, Cliffs'' Alliance: ''With her district partner/brother, otherwise she'll hope she might make it into the career pack based on her scores and appearance.'' Interview/Training Angles Interview Angle: ''Carora sticks to what her mentor tells her - play off her sweet, unassuming farm girl characteristics. The Capitol, while being desperate for the heat and combat of the games, sometimes seems to sway toward the hopeful and innocent ones, even if only to see their spirits crushed.'' Training Strategy: ''Start trying to learn to tie knots and secure shelter. Never show what she can really do with her strength until the last day - surprise everyone.'' Bloodbath Strategy: ''Get something sharp. Alternatively, run away from the cornucopia and return later to snag some off of the dead. She's good with herbs and animals and such, assuming the arena has them....'' Games Strategy: ''Keep moving from place to place - hunting and gathering food and hoping the camouflage lessons were enough to keep her effectively hidden. '' Games ''The 325th Hunger Games '''District Partners: 'Angus Augustus and Lei Arcuras '''Training Score: '''9 '''Kills: '''One (Candace Trill, Capitol) '''Placing: '''1st Post-Victory/Mentoring Carora returns to D10 after her tour of victory with the five other winners and slips into a deep depression. She rarely sees her brother Darian because of his resemblance to Angus and as a result lives in her mansion in Victor's Village alone. The Capitol sends her regular pouches of morphine. She will go on to mentor the next generation of tributes from her district. Her mentoring style seems to be very hands off but she will warm up quickly and begin closely instructing her tributes. Unfortunately, this means she will likely grow attached... Category:Females Category:District 10 Category:Huguenotical Category:Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Victors Category:Siblings Category:Characters